


La Mort des Amants

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [40]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Charles Baudelaire - Freeform, Death, Les Fleurs du mal, M/M, Poetry, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux.





	La Mort des Amants

Chaque jour, il allait le visiter. Il ne manquait jamais leur rendez-vous de quatorze heures, et il amenez toujours des fleurs. Jan n'était jamais en retard, mais Christian ne lui en tiendrait pas s'il avait quelques minutes de retards.

Cela faisait déjà un an que leurs petites échappées existaient, et Jan ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux lorsqu'il voyait les grilles, et il posait avec attention les fleurs sur le tombeau. Il prenait quelques minutes à nettoyer le marbre, et alluma les bougies, remplaçant celles épuisées.

Une fois son rituel terminé, il s'assit sur le banc devant le tombeau, et sortit son recueil de poèmes favoris, Les Fleurs du mal de Charles Baudelaire. Il en choisit un au hasard, et tomba sur La Mort des Amants. Le footballeur sourit, et commença à lire le sonnet dans son esprit, or lui et pour son Danois.

« _Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,_

_Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,_

_Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,_

_Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

_Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,_

_Nos deux coeurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,_

_Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières_

_Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux._

_Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,_

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_

_Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux ;_

_Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,_

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,_

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes_. »

Vertonghen termina sa lecture silencieuse, et ne peut ne pas être impatient de rejoindre son amant dans l'au-delà.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Quand y'a pas d'idées, puiser dans son cours de français.


End file.
